1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a circuit that extends the life of a power source, and more specifically to a circuit that affects the voltage from a power source.
2. Description of Related Art
Power sources such as batteries or capacitors are used in a variety of devices to ensure that when a device such as a computer is disconnected from its primary power supply, the battery is configured to provide a certain amount of voltage to the computer in order to maintain a basic computation operation and preserve data on the computer. However, devices such as computers have evolved such that voltage from a standard battery may be too high for safe operation of certain devices used in the construction of the computer. For example, batteries connected to an integrated circuit currently generate too much voltage causing the chemicals of the battery to deplete more quickly than is necessary. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a circuit that overcomes the disadvantages associated with conventional circuits used with power sources.